


Valentines Confessions

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Opens up to Roger Taylor
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/You





	Valentines Confessions

\- Ohhh for f*** sake... Nooooo... Not now... Shit..

Your old car maked a last sound and made a stop on a very remote road

\- NO .. NO .. PLEASE .. NOT HERE ..

It was not even your car  
Your boyfriend was by now probably furious and sat at home impatient and waiting for you to cook his valentines dinner

You sighed out loud and thumped your head in the stearing wheel  
Did you even love this guy anymore?

Past months you had been arguing and dribbling back and forth with being together or not..

You went out from the car and slammed the door  
Where the hell were you..

It was almost dark and thoose few houses near the road were dark..  
Probably eating romantic dinner with candles you huffed and started to walk

Fuckin perfect.. His car choosed to stop functioning again today of all 365 days... Freezing cold for February.. .   
And of course it started to rain.. Wow.. 

Could it be any worse now.. there... You suddenly lost your balance on the little gravel road.. and fell and scraped both your hands 

\- AHHH DAMNIT!!!

I'm the middle of everything your bad luck turned and it seamed it was someone home in the final house down the road 

You brushed of your knees a bit and rang the door bell   
After a while the door opened and a blond man stared back   
You could not believe your eyes

\- Evening mam  
\- H.. Hi.. Ehh.. Exuse me Sir..

He must have seen you looked like a drenched mess

\- Are you OK dear?   
\- Actually not.. M.. My car have broke down just down the road here and.. Shit.. I have to call.. Ohh no..   
\- S'alright.. Please come in

He took his warm han on your shoulder and smiled gently.. 

\- I am Roger.. btw, you can borrow my phone while I have a quick look at your car ok

You tried to smile back but you probably just looked odd, he nodded at you and grabbed his fur coat while you sat yourself on shaky legs by the phone 

Shit... Shit shit... It was HIM!!! HIM!!! Roger FUCKIN Taylor!!! 

You seriously had a crush on this guy.. But hey.. Honestly.. Almost all girl had.. No.. You could not do this to your boyfriend, even though he cheated on you several times.. It was not your style.. but.. this could also be your one chance... 

Damnit... 

Same time you put the phone back down he returned through the door, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair , the little shorter style looked good on him

\- Sorry love, I could not start it, and everything is closed now   
\- That what was I afraid of.. My boyfriend is not happy at home now.. He... I started to shake 

Peter had yelled on the other end, called me by many names but my own, he threatened me that I didn't have to bother coming home at all and he would spend the night with his ex

\- Look.. I don’t know you, but you are freezing cold and it is dark outside, let me warm up some food for us while you take a bath ok? 

I almost started to cry   
Roger had a bad boy reputation but he had a softer side, I had always known that

It was a big house but not a mansion, you heard his girlfriend just left him, everyone thought they actually were going to tie the knot and getting kids but no... 

\- Let me know if it's warm enough   
\- Ohh I'm sure it will be fine, thanks for your kindness

While I layed back in the hot bath you let my thoughts wander off and soon the water was cold, I stepped out from the tub and wrapped myself in the robe he gaved me, could I be that mischievous that I could tell Roger that I had recognised him and that I was a huge fan... 

\- Hi... Was it nice with a bath?   
\- Yes.. It was lovely, thank you   
\- Wine?   
\- Please... Thanx.. 

He had made an huge effort to set the table, lighted candles

\- I hope you are not vegetarian   
\- God no... I love meat... 

You both blushed 

\- Well... Dig in then... Bon appetite 

He raised his glass and winked 

\- Wow, this was incredible.. And the sauce.. Just wow.. 

The meat was so tender and juicy I nearly moaned while eating, I guess he noticed because he watched me with a smile 

\- Was it that good huh   
\- Mmhuhmmm.. 

We finished the plates and bounced down in the sofa with the remaining wine... 

\- I have an other bottle here love.. Sooo... While we prepare for desert and the alcohol is kicking in... Anything you need to confess? 

I nearly spat out the whole wine 

\- Ohh.. You first Roger   
\- Hmmm... I thought I was supposed to be a gentleman here, well ok.. Don't get mad at me.. But I could probably fix your car...   
\- Oh, really.. Why didn't you?   
\- When I saw you so drenched from the rain and a broken shoe.. so wounerable.. And the final nail in the coffin was when I found out that he was a prick... But would you rather..   
\- No.. No.. I... I am so thankful for everything you have done for me.. really am..   
\- He is not worth you...   
\- Roger... You don't know me.. I..   
\- So.. What's your confession?   
\- Ohh God.. Really? Damn it..   
\- How bad can it be hunnie? 

Oh fuck this was it

\- I know who you are   
\- Aha? So.. You like our music or are you a fan?   
\- Damn wine... I am a fan...   
\- OK... And who is your favourite member then?   
\- Omg... No... No you can't ask me... Ok... You... It's you Roger.. 

He smiled with his whole face and touched his lower lip

\- So now you have your once in a lifetime opportunity, what do you want to say or do? Autograph?   
\- Actually.. I know I probably gotta regret this both if I do and if I don't... But... Ca... Can I kiss you..?

I regret mu blunt words at once, how could I be so stupid

He didn't say a word, it felt like forever but the magnet force between us grew stronger, his face were so close that I almost could count his thick eyelashes, his hot breath tickled my lips and I parted them slightly, I let out a tiny whimper when the edge of his tongue nudged mine, his hand trailed through my hair in my neck

Our lips parted and he looked into my eyes 

\- Care for desert now love? 

I could only nod, this man did something with me and I were a trembling mess from just a look, I followed him like a lost puppy out in the kitchen 

\- I have Ice cream is that OK?

I needed to cool down so that was totally fine   
He grabbed two bowls and two spoons and give you a soft kiss..

\- How many scoops do you like my dear? 

I stood close to him and could not resist to have a taste you took my finger and poked in the center of the bucket and then put it in my mouth, his eyes widened 

\- Oh.. Is it that game we are playing tonight.. OK.. 

He took his finger and dipped it down the ice-cream himself but instead of putting into his mouth he smeared it down my neck.. 

He bent down and licked it up with long strokes   
I gasped and grabbed my hands on the kitchen counter   
His finger dipped once again but this time he let it trail down my sternum towards my breasts

\- Omg.. Omg Roger..Ohh shit... I want...   
\- You want what? Ice-cream?   
\- Y.. Yes.. 

Sometimes that smirk was annoying..   
Our lips crashed together again, this time it was more hunger more frustration   
I unbuttoned his shirt still kissing him, he moaned into my mouth 

I dipped my finger once again and teased his collar bone with finger and tongue, then the ice cream melted and dripped down towards his nipples I was fast to wrap my lips around it and circle my tounge in a rapid pace

\- Ahhh fuck.. Baby.. Shit... I want you so bad... God.. 

His words made my skin prickle with goosebumps.. Roger Taylor wanted me...   
He pushed me towards the counter and I jumped up on the cold marble surface   
He stood between my legs and grabbed your breast in one hand and twisted the nipple with his fingers 

\- You're so beautiful... Cannot believe that prick..   
\- Ssscchhh Roger...I don't want to think of him now... 

His hands started to wander down my belly and inner thigh 

\- Can I have my desert now hunnie   
\- Oh.. Yes.. Yes please... 

He bent down and when he spread my legs the juicy labias opened up like a book and he could not hold himself any longer   
He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to the edge of the counter, he open kissed my folds and drawed   
his eager tounge like trail of fire up and down before he pushed it in

\- AHHH SHIT FUCK ROG 

I grabbed his blonde hair like my life depending on it and felt his long tounge bending inside me right on the spot that crawed attention his button nose nudged my clit over and over and it was just matter of seconds before I felt my walls start to collapse, the vibration from his moaning sensed me over the edge and I wrapped my legs around his neck so I could not tip over

\- Omg omg shit Rog.. AHHHH damnit fuck...  
\- Mmmmm.. That was the best desert baby...

He licked his fingers and stood up

\- Do you...  
\- Yes.. I have pills...  
\- Ahlright... Fuck..

He took his cock and pushed tiny tiny bits at a the time.. You're tight love...  
Soon we became a rhythmic monster a trembling unison a thrusting wreck, both of us moaned, phanted screamed growled.. I never had such an euphoric extacy before

He snapped his hips so fast that I thought my legs were numb he spanked my ass and I bit his neck almost so he draw blood..   
We were like animals  
I squirted over and over, it ran from his body down on the floor  
He took one hand down between our bodies and started to circle my clit again, I was so over sensitive but you had to come again one last time

\- Oh God hunnie.. Fuck I'm close.. So close shit  
\- AHHH ROGER OMYYYGGGGODDD ...

I contracted around his cock and emptied him on his cum

His head fell in the crook of my neck and I felt his heard beating fast 

He stood there for a long time, right there where he were supposed to be, we fitted together like a jigsaw puzzle 

\- Stay here... Don't go back to him

I knew he was right and I knew I wanted to   
I had finally found your missing piece


End file.
